


Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Soldier Dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Winterhawk implied smut.

The Soldier dreams when he is kept in cryo.  
He dreams about a blonde haired skinny boy who calls him Bucky.  
He dreams about a small redhead girl he trained.  
But what he remembers and dreams the most about is the release and pleasure he felt.  
He dreams of the blue-gray eyes with wisps of gold clouded in pleasure. He had met this person on a mission and this person had a lasting impact on him.  
He dreams of dark blonde-brown hair and face that of a young man of 22 years of age.  
No amount of brainwashing can make the Soldier forget the pleasure he had received from the young assassin.  
He wondered if he'll meet the young man again the next time he is woken up.  
For now the Soldier dreams.


End file.
